


To Mourn

by MysticalMischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Character Death, Child Loss, Implied Mpreg, I’m an Asshole, Kinda a/b/o, Let Steve be happy, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Post Avengers Infinity War I, Short Story, Stucky - Freeform, cries, i just make feel worse, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMischief/pseuds/MysticalMischief
Summary: Not good at summarizing but--After watching his  mate disappear in front of his eyes, And the battle settles, Steve rushes to his children fearful they too are gone. Only to have his heart completely shatter once more -





	To Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> “Mentions of Mpreg”
> 
> Finally saw infinity war and yeah that definitely broke me. So to cope I was like why don’t I make myself tens times more worse by writing this. 
> 
> JJ or James/ James Jr. is Steve and Buckys first child being born after a few months after Civil War.  
> And Sarah was born a few months before Infinity War. Really don’t believe they only met once throughout that time and that time being Infinity War.  
> But feel free to leave comments or Kudos!  
> And enjoy the angst I wrote

*******************************************

 

 

“JJ! JJ!,”  
A pleading scream comes from Steve frantically as he slams the small hut door open,  
“James! Please answer! It’s mama! .”  
No reply is made just the whistle of the winds answers his pleas.  
Determined on the hope his children still live he rushes to their room, only to find one of his two children. His youngest, his daughter Sarah, at only five months old laying near a small pile of ash, sound asleep safe. Yet his son, his heart sinks, Steve knew. His instincts Only answered his worse fears. He was gone, his sweet little boy was gone just like his father, an innocent child’s life, only the ripe age of 3 and so many more years ahead of him only to be snuffed out by a monster.  
He falls to his knees as he picks up the sleeping infant, finally letting out silent cries from his lips. Steve cries knowing he wasn’t here for his son, wondering how scared the boy was and not to have Steve or Bucky there, dying scared not knowing of what was happening to him. Steve begins to shake as the thoughts raced of his precious little boy and of Bucky.  
He was finally happy,  
He had everything he ever wanted again or dreamed of and it was all destroyed in a matter of seconds. There was nothing he could do,  
Loud sobs finally escape as Steve holds ever so tighter to his daughter, finally fussing awake to her mother’s cry. She was the only piece of his being, his family, and soul left in his life.  
Suddenly he feels A gentle touch fall onto him, it’s Natasha. She says nothing, there is no need in this moment. She brings him into a tight hug , her hands running through his hair for comfort. She too cries for his lose and all loses.They failed,mostly everyone they cared for was gone.  
What else can they do now, Then to mourn?

 

***************


End file.
